


i love you

by benoitblanc



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Because Cassidy really needed a friend, F/M, Fluff, basically a fix it fic, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: You had been in love with Cassidy from the moment you met him, now with him alone you had trouble keeping that feeling to yourself.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is shit, title is basic. But after last night's finale I just wanted to write this because everyone got a happy ending except for Cassidy. So, I hope you guys like it!

The world wasn’t over, but it seemed like everything that you had grown to know since Texas was. It felt horrible, completely honestly. You had lost a lot of connection with Jesse and Tulip when you followed Cassidy on his journey, you kept them updated as much as you could but you hadn’t seen them in almost a year since God ran away, since the end of the world had been stopped. And you were the only one who hadn’t hurt Cassidy, his only constant friend throughout the time that you had known him.   
The catch was that you were completely in love with him, but you cared too much to do anything about it. Even away from Tulip, since it had been a while since he had seen her, you didn’t think it was right to ask him, especially since on the inevitable future where he didn’t feel the same way you would obviously ruin everything between the two of you, and you just couldn’t do that. Not just because you didn’t want to lose him, but because you were the only thing that he seemed to have close to him, and you didn’t want to ruin that.   
You heard a loud smash come from the kitchen of the apartment the two of you were staying in, and there was no way you weren’t going to investigate. You grabbed the knife that was kept in your bedside stand, one fault of what you had been through was being incredibly paranoid, hence the knife. You strolled out, wearing a tank top you had stolen from Cassidy and a pair of long pajama pants. “Cass-” You called out as you walked into the dark hallways. You made your way down the stairs before reaching the kitchen, your heart beating a mile a minute in fear that someone had found the two of you and it was too late. But you were releaved to see nothing but a fallen pan on the ground with Cassidy standing over it.   
“Was your goal to scare the shit out of me?” You asked as you set the knife down and grabbed and a broom and dustpan to help him clean up but seemed to be eggs off of the ground. “Why are you making breakfast at four in the morning?” You asked Cassidy, he tried to laugh at off. “Oh you know, I just wanted to treat you to somethin’ special.” He responded, but you knew that couldn’t be it. “Sit down, Cass. I’ll take care of it.” You said, pointing him to the chair. He knew better than to say no when you offered to do things for him, you always ended up winning.   
You finished cleaning up what had fallen to the floor and set the pan on the countertop. You sat down in the chair next to Cassidy your eyes trailing his tired face. “You know we’ve known each other for like… three years right?” You asked him, and he nodded. “And you know in these three years I think I’ve spent almost every single day with you.” You said, and he nodded again. “You can tell me what’s wrong.” You said, and he finally met your eyes. Cassidy was an incredibly fun person when you first met him, but he seemed to be so pained as of late, ever since New Orleans for the most part, and it hurt you to see him that way. “I know.” He muttered.   
“Cass please talk to me.” You said, and it had to be obvious how desperate you were for him to just say something about how he was feeling. “It’s just… don’t you want to be with Jesse and Tulip?” Cassidy questioned, and your eyebrows knitted together. “What do you mean?” You asked him, and he sighed. “I mean you were close with them and you just followed me, now you can’t see them and it’s my fault,” Cassidy admitted, and your face softened as you looked at him, his eyes moving away from your own yet again. “Cass look at me.” You said, and he still wouldn’t.   
With a sigh, you grabbed his chin and moved his face up so his eyes were forced to meet yours. “I chose to follow you, Jesse and Tulip are going to start their life like they always wanted to. How fucking interesting would it be for me to be the third wheel in that? I want to follow you because I care about you, nothing’s your ‘fault’ Cass, I followed you because I wanted to.” You explained to him, and you could see in his eyes that he was trying to process what you were telling him.   
You were, however, surprised to feel his hand cup your own that with still lightly placed on his chin. “I… I was making a meal in the middle of the night because I had a dream about you leaving me to go back to them. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to bother you.” He finally admitted, basically taking in no air as he finally let out what he had been holding inside and refusing to tell you. “Cass I will never leave you.” You told him, and it was true. There was no part of you that had ever wanted to leave him, ever. Even when you realized you were in love with him, even when you believed that there was no chance that he was ever going to feel the same way, there was no part of you that ever wanted to leave him.  
“I know. I’m just scared.” He muttered, and you leaned in slightly to bring him into a hug. Ge reciprocated and pulled you in just as tight as you had pulled him in. “Come to bed with me.” You muttered, and he pulled back. “Wow Y/N didn’t kn-” “You know what I meant dipshit.” You said and he laughed at you but nodded. “I know, it’s probably better for me to not be alone tonight.” He admitted, and you smiled lightly and led him to your room, letting him get in the bed with you following sit and slipping in next to him.   
At first, you thought that being smushed together in a twin bed was going to be as close as you were going to get but Cassidy quickly pulled you into him, and you rested your head next to his on the pillow, your body tangled into his. As you started dozing to sleep you felt him kiss your temple lightly, you smiled a bit at that before opening your eyes to look at him. “Almost forgot to say goodnight.” You said with a light tone in your voice as you reciprocated his actions and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.   
You were about to lay your head back down next to his before you felt his hand on your chin, holding you to look at him before smashing his lips against yours. You reciprocated the kiss, and it was nothing short of needy and passionate. You didn’t pull away until you needed to breathe, panting as you looked at him and couldn’t help the words that slipped out of your mouth. “I love you.” You exhaled, and at first, you felt yourself getting incredibly nervous as your cheeks turned red before he grinned. “I love you too,” Cassidy said, pulling you into another light kiss before allowing you to rest your head next to his again, this time facing him a bit more with your face practically pressed into his.   
“I’ve loved you for so long.” You mumbled, not really hoping to admit that but it just ended up spilling out as you laid next to him. “How long?” He questioned, and you could feel that original teasing voice that you had first fallen in love with. “Since the day I met you.” You answered honestly, and you didn’t need to look at him to accept that there was a smile on his face. “All this time I spent chasing someone who would never look at me, and it took being separated from them to realize that I was in love with you… I’m so sorry.” He said, honestly. And you smiled, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “It’s in the past, Cass. There’s no need to dwell on it.” You told him, and he knew that you were right.  
“Goodnight, Y/N.” Cassidy muttered, holding you a bit tighter to him. “Goodnight, Cassidy.” You said, with a smile. You two fell asleep shortly after, and while it had taken a long time for Cassidy to actually reciprocate your feelings, there was no part of you that wasn’t glad that he felt the same about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I did write another last night for Starr but that's more for my own personal enjoyment and no one wants to read it uh,,, anyway Cassidy deserved better thanks for reading!


End file.
